Jonesy's Low Mojo
Jonesy's Low Mojo is the 46th episode of the series and the 20th episode of the second season. It aired on February 16, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Jonesy gets the high score on a video game at the arcade and then has his score beaten the very same day. Meanwhile, Nikki meets a lazy barista at Grind Me and begins to develop a crush on him. Plot Main Plot Jonesy and Jude are walking through the mall when Jude brings up something that's been bugging him: he's the only person at work because Wayne is on vacation and Wyatt was fired a while ago. Jonesy doesn't see the problem, however, because in his mind, this means that Jude is free to do whatever he wants at work. To prove his point, he enters the arcade, where it soon becomes clear that all the pre-teens who populate it regard him as a legend. They let him kick them off of games, hold onto his soda, pay for his games, and even take a phone call for him–one where Jen threatens him with embarrassment if he doesn't quit leaving his underwear lying around. After a few hours, Jonesy is on the verge of a historic breakthrough: the high score on Space Annihilator. He's under pressure, however, as his bladder and bowels need to release themselves. He manages to get the high score, though, and soon he is rewarded with a plaque, a month of free games, and access to the employee washrooms. Jonesy is proud to have accomplished the high score, but before he can celebrate too much, he has to take advantage of his washroom privileges. The next day, when Jonesy arrives at the arcade, he finds out that his score was beaten just after he left by a kid named Nelson. Jonesy is shocked to hear this, and when Nelson shows up and is instantly flanked by the same kids who once though of Jonesy as a legend, Jonesy challenges Nelson to a Space Annihilator duel. Nelson wins, and in anger Jonesy breaks the machine. After this, he challenges Nelson to a round of Asteroid Hunter and loses there too. Jonesy ends up hanging out with his male friends, depressed at his inability to beat Nelson and fearing that he's over the hill. Wyatt suggests retirement as an option, but Jonesy is unwilling to do this, because the arcade has been a constant source of joy for him–the joy of knowing that no matter what else happened, he was good when he was there. Wyatt then tells Jonesy that he should take back his title, and Jonesy resolves to do so–no matter how low he has to stoop. Jonesy then spends the next few days he has while Space Annihilator is getting fixed to bug Nelson. He does this by pulling the plug on Nelson's games, annoying him with distractions, and even physically making Nelson lose games. The manager notices his behavior, though, and gives him a warning: if Jonesy doesn't back off, his free pass and washroom privileges will be revoked. Jonesy isn't happy to hear this, but he accepts it, as that night he has the big match against Nelson. At the match, Jonesy swiftly shows that he's outmatched, as Nelson whips into an early lead and hammers Jonesy into submission. When Jonesy throws a tantrum at losing, Norm takes away his pass, and Jonesy's friends lead him out of the arcade and to Grind Me. There, Jonesy pours his heart out about feeling defeated, but soon changes his tune when he sees a hot girl walk past, and he pursues her–but only to ask her if she wants to play Space Annihilator with him. The next day, though, Jonesy meets with his friends, who tell him that they're proud of him. They aren't proud because he once held the high score, but because he realized when it was time to pass on the glory. Jonesy is happy to hear this, but is even happier that Jen didn't follow through on her threat and hang his dirty underwear on the Big Squeeze; that is, until he reaches into his pocket and pulls out dirty underwear instead of his wallet. Sub-Plot: Stone the Barista Wyatt and Nikki are on a break when they walk into Grind Me and find out that there's a new barista in town who doesn't make drinks; instead, he just hands people cups and tells them to pour their own coffee. Nikki is not thrilled to hear this, and she confronts the barista, but everyone of her arguments is rebuffed by him with retorts about Grind Me that sound strikingly similar to the complaints that Nikki makes about the Khaki Barn. Nikki is not thrilled to hear this, but Wyatt (in a rush) pulls her off to just pour coffee. While fixing her coffee, Nikki rants about how much she hates the new barista, which prompts Wyatt to conclude that Nikki secretly has a crush on him–a charge that Nikki vigorously denies. When she talks to Jen and Caitlin, though, they also believe that Nikki has a crush on the new barista, especially when Nikki volunteers to get coffee for the table, because they don't believe that she's doing it purely because it's her turn to do so. When Nikki arrives, though, she takes her sweet time needling Stone, who is under the watchful gaze of Charmaine, as Charmaine has received customer complaints about Stone's conduct. Nikki's weapon of choice is a complicated order, topped off by corrections whenever he does anything wrong, which she uses to make him make and remake various drinks for her and her friends. Later, Nikki offers to buy coffees for her coworkers. Naturally, they're shocked to hear Nikki offer to do something nice for them, but they're willing to let her buy coffees. When Nikki comes back to Grind Me, though, Stone calls her out on her behavior, as she's bought more coffee than anyone could possibly drink. Stone's conclusion is that Nikki likes him, and he asks her out to see a movie. Nikki accepts the invitation, and they schedule the date for that night. A conflict soon arises when Nikki's female friends invite her to see a movie as well, but Nikki manages to wriggle out of the commitment by claiming she has to work late and is feeling tired. These excuses pique the interest of Jen and Caitlin, and the duo decide to spy on Nikki to see what's going on. That night, they witness Nikki going out with Stone to a movie, and they creep in behind the couple. Nikki notices, however, and gets Stone to go along with a ploy she makes up on the spot where she pretends that she's stolen money from the Khaki Barn register to pay for their night out. Upon hearing this, Jen loudly accuses Stone of being a criminal, and Nikki reveals that she knew her friends were there all along. Stone introduces himself, but soon all four are kicked out of the theater for being too loud. After they're kicked out of the Gigantoplex, Nikki apologizes to Stone for her overprotective friends. Stone has no problems, though, as he pulls Nikki close and kisses her. Nikki then gives Stone her number, and after he walks away, Jen and Caitlin apologize to Nikki for messing up her date. Nikki accepts their apology, but tells them not to tell Jonesy, as she's not sure he can handle her dating somebody else. Quotes *'Penalty Box Customer:' Nuts. Nikki: What's chafing his butt? *'Nikki:' Wyatt, Bono would have trouble writing an ode to a piece of meat. *'Wyatt:' You like him, don't you? Nikki: Wha–I DO NOT LIKE HIM! (Everybody at Grind Me looks their way, shocked.) Nikki: Well I don't. *'Jude:' Jonesy's cell, who is this? Jen: Uh, it's Jen Masterson? Tell him that if he doesn't start picking up his underwear, I'm going to hang it at the lemon! *'Jonesy:' I better win soon. I ate a burrito for breakfast that's just dying to get out. *'Nikki:' Hey, is it so hard to believe that I just want to be nice? Chrissy: Yes! *'Nikki:' The Illustrated Hitchhiker's Guide? What, need pictures to get through it? *'Stone:' I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this young lady to Emergency. Kirsten: What? Why? Stone: She has a severe case of corporate oppression. Nikki: Well better hurry, doc. My soul's almost crushed. (They walk off.) Chrissy: She has a soul? *'Jen:' Nikki! Have you lost your mind?!? This guy is a criminal! Moviegoer: I'll hire him to shut you up! Trivia *'Goof': Stone tells Nikki that he doesn't know anybody who can drink as much coffee as she's been supposedly drinking in one day. However, earlier in the episode, it was stated that Jonesy had won (and had his record broken) the day before this, which was after Stone and Nikki first met. This goof is compounded by Nikki having been outright stated as feuding with Stone when Jonesy got his record. **Of course, it is possible that on the second day, Nikki had been drinking more coffee, or that she had engaged in excessive consumption that day and not as much on the previous day, as it was implied that she had visited the store offscreen several times. *This is one of the few episodes where Jonesy is not fired from a job. Even rarer is that he doesn't hold one in this episode. *The Burger Bible, first seen in "A Ding from Down Under," is mentioned here. Apparently, Wyatt has been tasked with rewriting it. *Caitlin mentions that she believes in astrological signs. This was first noted at the start of "Clonesy," when she checked her horoscope and, when requested, those of the gang. *Jonesy's line "Gangway, my back teeth are floating!" is reused from "Stupid Over Cupid. *Wyatt's comment "They're all sisters," is reused from "Deadbeat Poets Society." *The mall's arcade is called "GameWorld", and its manager is named Norm. *The book Stone is reading is called "The Illustrated Hitchhiker's Guide", which is shorthand for the novel version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. (The illustrated version is a reprint that is currently out of print.) *The boy who displaced Jonesy's record is named Nelson. *Norm warns Jonesy that he has to smarten up. This phrase was used as the title of the next episode. *In both games against Nelson, Jonesy takes 1st player. This is odd, because Nelson, as reigning champion, should be allowed to pick and would probably have chosen 1st player, as is standard. It's possible that Nelson likes the 2nd player controls better, or that he deferred to Jonesy (either out of confidence or out of respect). Gallery Stonearguing.png|Stone arguing with Nikki over coffee when they first meet. Stoneflirting.png|Stone and Nikki flirting on their date. Nikkistonekiss.png|Nikki and Stone's first kiss. Jonesy playing a arcade game.jpg|Jonesy playing an arcade game. A gopher.jpg|A gopher. Norm Redacts Jonesy's Pass.png|Norm revokes Jonesy's pass. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos